


One Last Phone Call (Remix)

by kdm103020



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M, Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdm103020/pseuds/kdm103020
Summary: After finding out they both are professional assains, Steve and Tony share a phone call as they speed toward their final confrontation.  A Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [picturecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picturecat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At the Restaurant](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/263477) by picturecat. 
  * In response to a prompt by [picturecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picturecat/pseuds/picturecat) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017) collection. 



> You know, because phone calls aren't angsty enough in the MCU. This is a Remix created for Cap/Ironman Remix Madness 2017; check out picturecat's original fic [here](http://snoozingcat.tumblr.com/post/130433361518/stevetony-mr-and-mrs-smith-au-the-restaurant-is).

The roar of the Audi’s engine nearly drowns out the incoming phone call.  If he hadn’t had the earpiece in, he probably wouldn’t have heard the overly peppy ringtone associated with his soon-to-be-ex (or late) husband.  He considers letting the call go through to voicemail, but his curiosity’s killing him.  Besides, he just tried to blow up the man for the second time in twenty-four hours.  Taking Steve’s phone call is the least he can do.

“Hey babe,” he snarks, deliberately keeping his voice light.  “How’s it going?” 

“Well,” Steve responds, his voice equally blithe, “some jerk just tried to plant explosives on me, so I’ve been better, all things considered.”   

“You win some, you lose some.”  The silence lengthens, until finally Tony can’t stand it.  With determined nonchalance, he asks “Calling for a reason?” 

“I…” Steve starts, and Tony can hear the hesitation in his voice.  A week ago, he would’ve just told Steve to spit it out, get the word jumble out of his head; now, Tony can’t even begin to imagine what’s going on inside of that brain. 

“I have to know,” Steve finally says.  “Was it all a lie?”

“What?” 

“You and me.  I know what we are now – I mean, the watch bomb in my pocket made that ridiculously clear.  But in the beginning…was it ever real?”

And that question isn’t even remotely fair.  What right does Steve have to ask something like that, after lying to him for the past five years?  There’s a slight chance he’s being hypocritical, but he refuses to acknowledge that at the moment.  The idea that Steve, his supposedly naïve, guileless Steve, has been living a double life has sort of blinded him to everything else.  This in mind, he absolutely refuses to dignify Steve’s question with a response.  Instead, he does what he does best – deflect. 

“Now?” he barks.  “You want to do this now?”

“If not now, when?”  Tony has to admit, it’s a surprisingly good point, considering they’re probably about to finish each other off.  Steve keeps talking, “Come on, first time you saw me, what’d you think?”

“You first.”

They’re about five seconds into awkward silence number two when Steve starts to respond, his voice surprisingly gentle.  “I thought…I thought you were the most spectacular man I’d ever met.  Half playboy, half mad scientist – I couldn’t figure out if you owned the world or wanted to invent a new one.”

Tony’s breath catches; this is exactly the sort of thing that made him fall in love – and yes, it _is_ love, no matter how improbable or fucking inconvenient it may be right now – with Steve in the first place, because Steve can somehow manage to look at his past and refashion it into something beautiful.  Or was that all a lie too?    

“You?”

Steve’s question jerks him out of his reverie and forces him to think back to their first meeting. 

 _I thought you were spectacular too.  I knew after the first ten minutes that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.  You made me want to be a better man._ He says none of this out loud.  No, damn it, Steve’s hurt him, and he’d thought he’d blocked himself off from ever letting himself be that vulnerable a long time ago. 

“I thought you looked like the most beautiful cover story I’d ever seen,” he says instead.  He’s glad Steve can’t see his face right now, because no matter often he’s lied to his husband, he’d never be able to pull this one off in person. 

“So that’s the way it is?” Steve answers, his voice still soft. 

“That’s the way it is.”  Tony decides to sink the last nail into the coffin of their relationship.  Lord knows it’s dead anyway.  “To be fair, you more than held up your end of the relationship.  Your puppy-dog eyes and bulging biceps were more of a distraction than my bachelor antics could ever be.”

Silence number three is even more awkward.  Tony can hear the Harley purring over the line, but Steve stays conspicuously silent until he finally answers in a clipped, formal tone.  “Thank you.  That’s what I needed to know.”

The line goes dead, and Tony presses his foot down on the accelerator.  Somewhere in the night, Steve’s speeding toward the home they once shared so they can turn it into a crime scene.  He has to get there first if he wants any chance of making it out of this thing alive. 

They both race into the night, destined to collide but terrified of the impact they know is coming.  

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!  You can find me [here](http://kdm103020.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.  


End file.
